Beneath the cold stone walls
by entailing
Summary: finally updated chapter 11 dealing with the new daughter..:D
1. Chapter 1

****

Beneath these cold stone walls- A Hermione And Severus Story

Disclaimer- This story Is written using my ideas, and is coherent with none of the Harry Potter books. As it is a good decade after seventh year and the final battle with Voldemort. Sirius Black is alive and has a small bit. As do most of the characters.. I hope you enjoy this.. And upon any copyright infringement I claim absolutely no rights to any of the characters in this story except For a few of my own. J.K. Rowling was the Genius who came up with this story I hope you enjoy.. Princess Nyx

Chapter 1.- The Invite

The early Sunday morning sunshine lit up most of London in the early morning and on a small patio near the London underground It seemed to be shining more brightly than anywhere else. Ms. Hermione Granger was taking advantage of this rare opportunity and was eating her breakfast out of doors. As She cut her slice of cantaloupe delicately a large tawny owl swooped overhead and dropped a letter, and another one mere moments later dropped a newspaper. Ms. Granger seemed undisturbed by this and proceeded to eat while reading the newspaper. She scanned through the entire newspaper reading few articles that caught her interest. When she had finished eating and reading she wiped her hands on her napkin and opened the letter. Her heart sped up when she realized that it was from Hogwarts. Hermione Lost her Composure and ripped the letter open with a shaking hand, not caring if she tore a bit of the letter. When at last Hermione opened her letter and had successfully (for the most part) got the letter out of its envelope. She began reading it, its contents said

__

Dearest Hermione,

As Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, International Supreme Mugwump Order of Merlin First Class etc. etc. etc. It is my greatest honour to on the behalf of one Severus Snape to extend and apprenticeship invitation upon you. If you choose to accept your duties will be to help professor Snape with his Class Outlines and Prepare simple potions as the staff requires them, as well as to Assist him in teaching The First through Third years. Please respond with greatest hurry as we should care to have notice by the first of July. We shall be in contact-

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Hermione sat there before realizing that she had to get ready for work. She quickly ran into the house and got ready, and before running out the door she wrote a small note back to Albus saying

__

Headmaster,

I am sorry that my letter could not be longer, and I am quite grateful to have heard from you, however I am a bit scatterbrained at the moment. I accept the position and I shall be awaiting further instruction from you. 

Yours Truly Hermione Granger.

Hermione attached the note to her ebony owls leg and instructed it to take the letter to the Headmaster. Moments later she was out the door and in her car on her way to work.

When Hermione Got home she sensed that something was amiss, not necessarily something bad, but something out of place. She drew her wand out of her sleeve, and called out "Who's there!." in a faltering voice.

She was answered by a voice smooth as silk over steel, and it could be only one person.

"You know Ms. Granger that isn't something you should say unless you really want to know the answer."

Hermione lowered her arm and whispered. "I should've known it would be you Severus"

"Oh really, and why is that?" He questioned with Faux curiosity.

Skipping any nonsense Hermione's practicality took over and she stated icily "Why, simply because the room had a feeling of frigidness, and it felt as if the warmth was sucked away much like it feels to have a dementor in the room."

With fake hurt at Hermione's Barb Severus clutched his heart "well Hermione, it would seem I am here because you have accepted my offer to become apprentice for the potions place at Hogwarts, seeing as I shall be moving on next year, and I figured that this would be faster than owl correspondence. I hope you have no objections because I will not change my mind and you will just have to suffer."

"I have no objections Severus, I would however have liked some warning because my flat here isn't very tired and I also wouldn't have to be so tired from a day of hard work at the muggle bookstore. I hate young children and bookstores.. Together alone they are fine. Together however… just kill me now."

"No I much need an apprentice, and a predessor, and in turn I am in no hurry so if you will oblige I will sleep on your couch tonight.. And then we can discuss this in the morning I am assuming you will be quitting your job… so it shall be of no difference."

"Alright, and now I am going to bed make yourself comfortable on the couch, I apologize I have nowhere else for you to sleep, I do hope it is comfortable for you. Goodnight Severus." Hermione greeted walking to her room and locking the door behind her.

After a night of deep sleep Hermione awoke about an hour and a half later than normal, and to a strange face on her couch. Not that she noticed it at first because it just looked like a mess of black clothing.. She didn't notice It until she sat on it.

"What the hell why on earth did you sit on me?" Severus stated almost calmly after he resumed normal breathing patterns…

"SO sorry Severus, will you excuse me a moment while I call my work and tell them I am quitting?"

"No need Ms. Granger I have already done that.. I explained to your boss how you met and married a rich recluse and are heading off to his private Caribbean island to be his sex slave.. And surprisingly enough she believed it.. You work for some odd people, did you realize this?"

Hermione nodded, and asked "Can we begin now.. So that I can know what is to happen and furthermore be expected of me?"

"Yes, basically you are to come with me now." and as he snapped his fingers all of her Belongings were called forth and packed before there eyes.

"wow…." she gasped under her breath.

"we are ready to go now?"

Hermione nodded and they apparated to hogsmeade and walked the several hundred yards to the gates of the castle and were picked up by horseless carriages.

"Well Im back, I wonder what surprises are held in store for me now…" Hermione muttered to herself.

House elves appeared and took Hermione's things to her quarters the minute they set foot inside the castle, and Hermione looked Confused, but only for a moment because seconds later the dear old headmaster Dumbledore arrived downstairs, and exclaimed.

"My dear Hermione, its so wonderful to have you back- Lemon drop?" Hermione refused but chuckled at his ways… he seemed to look even more youthful in his old age than ever but seemed to be a bit dazed…Albus dismissed Severus and took Hermione up to his office and they began to talk about life, love, philosophy and whatever else came to their minds until Hermione had to leave to use the washroom. Wondering only slightly what on earth had happened to her headmaster. And as he left the Washroom she quickly found Severus and asked him. He explained that after Minerva's Death that he simply snapped, and that he would be retiring after this year, but continuing residency at the school. Hermione nodded. "Thank you Severus, can you show me my rooms now please?"

"Follow me Ms. Granger."

Hermione had to wonder what was wrong with Him, because the night before at her flat in London he had been using her given name. However she had no time to think about it because she had to almost run to keep up with his long strides.

He stopped abruptly at a portrait of a small girl with raven hair that was in a tattered black dress, it had to be one of the more morbid paintings at Hogwarts.

"Choose your password Ms." The portrait said in a sombre voice.

Hermione chuckled as she said "Fluffy." Remembering the old 3-headed dog Hagrid had owned at one point.

The portrait swung open and Hermione gasped at her rooms. Considering that they were in the dungeons they seemed quite warm and cosy, almost how she would have chosen to decorate herself. As she stepped in she seemed to sink into the lush shag carpeting in a warm taupe. There was a large fireplace in the centre of the room, and it was crackling merrily.

"I'll let you settle in the Ms. Granger, I hope that you enjoy the decorations that I picked out for you," and with no time for Hermione to respond He was gone and the portrait hole was closed.

__

He has decorated this quite well.. For the portrayal that he displays of himself. Hermione couldn't help but to think to herself. She walked through the sitting room, and ran her hand over the light brown suede couch, it was so soft like melted chocolate. Hermione looked at the bookcases and they contained all of her books put in alphabetical order, no doubt by the instruction of Severus. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Hemmingway and several other muggle and magical books. The lighting in this room was soft and was mainly from the fireplace, though there were a few small candles emitting a soft orange light. In the next room, her bedroom there was a large 4 poster bed with a deep crimson velvet covering, and chocolate brown pillows. Sitting on the bed Hermione bounced a few times it was nice and soft. Hermione walked into her bathroom and gasped, there was marble everywhere. Her shower was like a waterfall cascading over the edge. There was a large Jacuzzi tub, the towels were all chocolate brown (Severus must really know her love of chocolate) sitting on the toilet seat were 2 things, one a large bar of chocolate from

Honeydukes, and a book, Moste Potente Potions. Hermione smiled and unwrapped the chocolate bar and started eating it… she wasn't spoiling her dinner at all. Though somewhere deep inside her mind she wondered why Severus had done all of this for her, with no persuasion from the Headmaster.

****

Alright I hope that's better I made it longer I suck at correcting stuff so Churchie you can help me proof it email me at I'll talk to y'all later hope you like it… need ideas I screwed up my story line already ( Dumbledore wasn't supposed to be insane) lol so we'll see how it goes. Ttyl8er Princess Nyx


	2. Chapter 2

****

Beneath the cold stone walls

Disclaimer- Sorry about all of the mistakes in the previous chapter, Umm I still don't own any of this. So yeah….umm reader comments are on top of here… instead of at the bottom. So you can skip it if you want.

__

**Churchie**- you can help me poof this story if you want.. Keep in mind I am using Canadian spelling because that's where I am. So if you edit the story I'll re-update the fixed up stuff and re-update it just email it to me at Loved that you love it, I will keep writing as that is my intention, and hopefully it will get a little bit fluffy… at some point…keep reading

Chapter 2- A dream of torment

Hermione's POV

_Hermione was walking across the grounds, she had just finished her NEWTS and was almost ready to go out into the real world. Currently she was enjoying her last night at Hogwarts in a small secluded area near the lake. She was watching the moon rise while the giant squid was tossing small fish into the air its massive tentacles flopping around. She sighed, it was hard to believe after 7 consecutive years that this great place was not going to be her home for 10 months out of every year. Maybe .. Just maybe she thought - I can get a job teaching here then I can live here permanently. Standing up Hermione dusted the grass off of her robes and began walking to the entrance so that she could nick some food off of the house elves. Not Paying attention to where she was going she started walking towards the forbidden forest, and as soon as she realized it she turned around. As she was walking back towards the castle she was physically attacked from behind, and pushed to the ground. Twelve or so men in purple cloaks surrounded her, and began closing in._

Hermione woke up cursing. "bloody hell I shouldn't eat chocolate before bed." remembering the large Honeydukes chocolate she had consumed mere minutes before going to sleep. Deciding that there was no time like the present to get up that's precisely what she did. Walking into her bathroom she had a quick shower and cast certain glamour charms upon herself. She quickly selected a robe from her wardrobe and headed out of her room. She sat on her sofa and pulled her knees up to chest. _I wonder where that dream came from, I don't remember anything like that happening. Though I do have a blank spot for about… no it couldn't be… I'll have to speak with Albus in the morning. Wait no.. not Albus, Severus… this might be uncomfortable._

While Hermione had been babbling on to herself Severus' head had appeared in the fireplace. "good morning Ms. Granger…"said a very aggravated Professor Snape in the fireplace….

"Oh I am every so sorry I didn't see you there, I was rambling on to myself…"

"May I come into your chambers Ms. Granger I wish to speak with you, it is quite urgent…" He drawled.

"Yes of course Professor, come in." and moments after his head popped out of the fireplace he had flooed in. He sat down beside Hermione and took her hand in his lap.

"Why did you not tell me you have a daughter?"

Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights, Severus could have sworn they would've popped out that very second. "Would the answer I was not aware be sufficient for you?"

"No. It would not, now you have never made up an excuse. Why did you not tell me you had an 11 year old daughter?" Hermione Stood up "I can't believe you would lie about something like that Severus Snape, is this a trick that you pull on all of your new Apprentice's oh no it can't be you've never had one. Well it is not funny. I shall be re……" She was cut off when Severus clamped his hand over her mouth. "Can I speak now Ms. Granger?" She glared at him and pulled the most childlike action, and licked the palm of his hand…._hey his hand tastes like chocolate.. I wonder what the rest of him tastes like…. _He pulled his hand away quickly "really Ms. Granger I would not have thought that you would have done something that immature."

"you taste like chocolate" she whispered.

"What was that…. I taste like chocolate did you say?"

Hermione nodded and began shouting again "Like I said I am going to report you to the office of education you pompous bastar….." She was cut off again however this time it was by his mouth. She gasped as he gently prodded at her lips with his tongue. Hermione denied him and pulled away… "You had no right."

"Neither did you Ms. Granger, now let me speak or I shall curse you into silence.."

"You wouldn't dare." she challenged.

Severus fingered his wand delicately "oh wouldn't I Ms. Granger..?"

Hermione bit back words…

"If you did not want to tell me about your daughter you could simply have said. You did not have to act like a teenager who was hiding something. I know very well that you got pregnant at the end of Seventh year, as it is me you came running to for help. Now would you like to explain whose the child is?"

Hermione said nothing trying to think. She knew she wasn't a virgin, however she hadn't lost her virginity till she was 23... "I need to read I shall speak with you later Severus."

He looked confused but obliged and flooed back to his chambers.

Hermione collapsed on the floor… _ I really need some chocolate now…_and fell asleep in a crumpled heap of magenta robes.

****

Disclaimer.. Ever so very sorry I can't help it… da story needs to be like this. She is an emotional wreck for a while.. But hey onto SEVVIE next chapter.. Don't ask….. Keep reading.. And REVIEW .. See little teensy button over heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere

\/


	3. Chapter 3

****

Beneath the cold stone walls

__

Disclaimer- thanks to the few people who reviewed, and I know that you may have been confused by the last chapter but within the next few it should start to make sense. Enjoy

****

Chapter 3 Forever and a day

**Severus POV**

Severus Snape lay awake in his bed, he couldn't help but think that Hermione was lying about something. He couldn't place what it was but it must be serious for such an honest know it all to keep it from him. Severus' thoughts disturbed him and he needed to know the truth. He knew that the child would be coming to Hogwarts this year, and that she would probably bear some resemblance to her mother. Severus got out of his bed and walked over to the pedestal by the fire that bore the registrar. Flipping through the pages he found the one he was looking for. Pandora. Her name was Pandora Granger. She was born on February the 23rd and Her Parents were Hermione Granger, and.. No it couldn't be… that would make her. Pandora the name fit so well. Hermione couldn't have known that's why she didn't remember that was their gift to their victims… the loss of memory. He had to keep it hidden from her. But what was to happen at the sorting with the last names.. Hopefully he could distract her…and keep her from that class this would be a challenge. Severus took the registrar with him as he went to sit down on the plush armchair. "Accio Firewhiskey." and poured himself a glass. A bottle of Firewhiskey and a few hours later Severus Fell asleep with the registrar open on his lap.

__

Pandora Granger-February 23rd 2007-Hermione Granger & Phillip…Damphir/werewolf

Hermione awoke with a bad crick in her neck, and a severe craving for chocolate, however her practicality won over, and she took a long hot bath instead, after flooing the kitchens for a light fruit platter and thinly buttered toast. Hermione emerged feeling much better most of the pain in her neck subdued. She ate breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet, as usual for the past decade there was nothing of interest to her and she incinerated it soon after reading it. Feeling like she needed to rediscover the library at Hogwarts she headed up after dressing in a tight fitting Olive coloured robe, that had a sever V-neck. Over the years her style had become less stiff and more sophisticated.

Several Hours later Hermione was still sitting in the library reading, she was reading one of her favourites- Hogwarts a History again. Several years previous Harry had "borrowed" it from her and she never saw it again. Hermione looked up when she heard someone enter the library.

__

"Hullo Severus, how are you today?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Peachy, what might you be here for Severus, as I recall you have most of these books in your personal collection, am I right?"

"Yes Ms. Granger as normal you are. However the book I am looking for I do not have and so I need it, have no worry I will not be bothering you with my presence for much longer."

Hermione waved her hand "You can stay in no way will you be bothering me. Even more so I fear we will have to tolerate one and another's company more and more as time progresses, due to my upcoming apprenticeship."

Severus nodded in Consideration. "Do you mind if I join you then?" He asked as he pulled his book off of the shelf.

Hermione shook her head, "No problem at all Severus, might I ask what you are reading though?"

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow, "No Ms. Granger I would like to keep that to myself. This is quite a Personal matter."

Hermione nodded and continued reading. Severus flipped to the Page he needed, and sighed contentedly. An hour or so later he finished reading and taking notes. Hermione looked up as he closed his book and caught the word Hybrids. Shrugging it off Hermione went back to her reading as Severus left the Library. Curiosity eventually got the better of her and she went to look at the title. "_Hybrids, and how to deal with them"_ Hermione took another glance at it and deemed it one of his personal interests to be found out later, and finished Hogwarts a History. Stretching she stood up and left to go to the Kitchens.

Hermione ate her dinner of Shepard's pie in silence, the odd noise made by a house elf disapparating or apparating. When she finished she bid goodnight to the House elves and used their fireplace to floo to her chambers. She found a large Chocolate bar sitting upon her pillow, and shook her head. If only she wasn't going to bed. Oh well it would be there when she woke up.

Severus Snape however was already asleep his research had put him in quite a contented mood, he had figured out how to make Hermione remember gently. She simply had to be persuaded by a lover. Now, he just needed to find her a lover. He had one in mind, but it would take some work. Severus sighed contentedly in his sleep and rolled over mumbling

__

Hermione I love you, forever and a day.

**__**

Disclaimer, alright so I'm glad the few people who have reviewed liked it, please review to give criticism whatever I don't care I don't get offended it might even make the story better. Please even just let me know if you read it or not at

**_dragonheartmonnstaryahoo(dot)com_****_ (dot) . So please do that.. And review if you do have an account I look forward to it.._**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Beneath The Cold Stone Walls

__

Disclaimer- First of all I don't own the characters im using ( cept the ones you don't recognize) Second Thanks to all of you who reviewed and Third, well thanks specifically to Churchie for helping me edit my chappy's and improve them so props to him.. And read the first 3 chappy's again cos now they're improved

(subtle changes) so yeah. Review y'all

****

Chapter 4- Silent Confessions

Hermione awoke to the sound of raindrops beating against the stained glass of her bedroom window. _I hate waking up and I hate rain… why me… why today?_ Hermione wondered to herself. It was her first day of working with Severus Snape.. More like first day with the new slave driver…. Hermione decided against eating her Chocolate bar for breakfast, as she would probably need it after she was done working… But refrained from ordering breakfast, it probably wouldn't sit right with her nerves. So instead Hermione picked up Moste Potente Potions and read the first chapter before getting dressed. When she did get dressed she chose a plain Navy blue robe and tied her hair into a Severe Bun, and headed out the door to Severus' Potions lab.

Severus was the opposite of Hermione, and needed to eat to calm his nerves. He ordered a large breakfast from the House elves, consisting of kippers (one of his favourite foods), Eggs, and Sausage. He also had a large mug of Tea. He was still wearing his Pyjama's when he realized he had to go, NOW, in order to beat Hermione to the lab, because knowing her she would be early. Severus cast a cleaning charm on himself and put on his work robes. He ran out the door and began his descent to the Potions lab.

Hermione stood by the door waiting, knowing very well that he was not in, because he was never late. However she was early and could not hold it against him for being on time. Hermione stood there and began picking her nails, looking very much like a "Valley Girl" when Severus rounded the corner.

"Good morning Ms. Granger. I hope you are prepared to melt your mind with the simplistic potions we are preparing today."

Hermione sighed, somehow she thought that she would be helping him make more complex potions but by the sounds of it not so. Hermione followed Severus into the lab and stood by his potions store.

"What dear Severus are we making today?" Hermione asked barely hiding the Sarcasm and disdain in her voice.

"Nothing to Complex I assure you, just want to get you back into the swing of things."

"That does not answer my question."

Severus looked at her with a death Glare. "We are merely starting a potion today we will not be finished until just before the students arrive."

"Alright, I suggest you inform me what it is, so I can get the necessary ingredients out of your supply cupboard."

"Polyjuice, I am assuming you know how to make it am I correct?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione's jaw dropped. How on earth could he , oh yes that's right legilimens.. she really needed to practice he occlumancy.

"Yes Severus I do know how to make that potion it is a fairly lengthy procedure."

"It is, now Ms. Granger, will you please fetch the ingredients out of the Cupboard?"

Hermione nodded and fetched the necessary supplies. The began working upon it strait away, and every once in a while they would talk about something that caught there interest or Hermione would suggest a way to make the potion more potent without altering the overall outcome.

After a long period of silence Hermione asked "Have you ever been in love?"

Severus gave no answer but when he thought she wasn't paying attention, he muttered, "right now I am." Hermione caught it but ignored it.

"Who did you love Severus? Apart from your studies?" Severus Gulped.

"That is of no concern to you Ms. Granger." he replied curtly.

Hermione had been noticing that whenever Severus was cross, unsettled, or nervous he used her last name the rest of the time he used her given name. Hermione looked back down, and stirred the potion as the book said ( 12 times counter clock wise slowly). When she did so Severus looked up at her with affection, but looked down quickly her image portrayed in his mind. _Her honey coloured hair falling out of her stern bun giving her an angelic look, her chocolate brown eyes with that fierce determination so clearly displayed, Her soft neck and slender face. The lush full lips he wished to devour with his.. Stop this Severus _he apprehended himself. And stirred the potion twice more, before it had to stew for 24 hour's.

"Good afternoon Hermione, I shall see you around I suppose we shall meet here in exactly 34 hours to continue on the potion."

Hermione nodded, and walked briskly out the door.

Hermione went upstairs for lunch, not wanting to face that chocolate bar until after she had eaten something sufficient and sat between professor Sprout and Professor Hooch.

The conversation she chose to block out of her head while she ate the roast beef and cheddar cheese melt that was sitting before her, all the while thinking of that look Severus had given her. He had looked at her like he wanted her for his, and that thought caused butterflies to rise in her stomach. She had never felt like this, and decided to figure out a sure fire way to see if she was right. This plan could not fail because she had to see him the next day. Hermione excused herself and left the table. _Hmm maybe while im in hogsmeade I can check out Honeydukes, and get some… tools for survival. _Hermione quickly went to her chambers to get her cloak and then walked to Hogsmeade.

Severus arrived in the great hall for lunch just as Hermione was walking out. She appeared to have somewhere to go, for she had ignored his greeting and had run for her chambers. He arrived just as lunch was being cleared away and sighed, he had actually wanted to practice human contact.. Oh well he would just frequent the house elves again and maybe make it back in time for dinner.

As Hermione walked through Hogsmeade she entered the beauty shop with a shudder, this was going to be dreadful. Straightening her back she walked up to the sales counter and asked for help on applying makeup.. To be more seductive… She walked out a few hours later arms laden with supplies, and wishing she had never gone in in the first place. Hermione shrunk it all and stuck it in her purse and walked into Honeydukes. Hermione decided to just go through the tunnel, that the boys had discovered on the marauders map, and came out of the witches hump and screamed when she ran into Albus Dumbledore. He was hanging there suspended by a yellow rope. He appeared to have hung himself.

Her scream attracted no one, as the castle was almost empty. The first person she thought of heading to was Severus Snape. Hermione ran down the corridors to his chambers, and bumped into him as he was heading into the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't say anything through her tears and grabbed his hand pulling him after her to be sure he could keep up. Severus stopped her, "Hermione what is it." Hermione choked back tears and just said "This way." Not wanting to let her mind know it was real until someone else saw it.

Minutes later they arrived at the hanging corpse and Severus Cut him down. Casting a permanent glamour on his neck to hide the scarring they carried him back to his office and lay him on his bed.

"Make it look like he died in his sleep." Severus muttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow Severus." Hermione whispered and left the office. She had to sort through her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Beneath the Cold Stone Walls

Disclaimer- Okay I know I update to often- but for the few people who review its enough.. See like 5 chapters and what 7 reviews… that's not a good statistic.. C'mon people review.. Put it this way if you want it to get angst y review… if you don't then don't it will get that way anyways it'll just get angst faster… thank you to those few of you who do review all of the time for every chapter I give you props… cos if you want I can let you know about my angst stories that I've got written just not typed out.. Alright read on people.

****

Chapter 5- Morning after.

Severus sat in his chambers alone thinking about what would happen now that he was headmaster. The First thing he knew he would have to do was to arrange a memorial for Dumbledore, but what about Hermione, She would now have to skip the apprentice stage of her career and go straight to becoming a teacher, a year in advance. Unless of course they opened the school late, but he couldn't do that to the students it would kill the entire curriculum. Severus sighed, and felt like giving up when someone knocked on the door.

Severus got up and opened it, Hermione was standing there her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she hadn't slept since she had found Albus' body, which was probably right. She stepped in the door and Severus closed it. He led her to his couch, and she sat down.

"What do you need Hermione?" he asked her gently.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I need someone to love me, to hold me to comfort me when I cry."

Severus held her head to his chest. "It'll all be fine Hermione. As long as I'm here it'll all be fine, I'll take care of you."

Hermione looked up at him, " Do you promise?" and Severus smiled.

"For as long as I Love you."

Hermione gasped, that meant that oh no that couldn't have been why he was staring at her, he thought he was just making sure she was working on… oh no.. It didn't matter, it never would.. She loved him to.

Hermione put her head back on his shoulder "I love you to Severus."

__

Disclaimer- Sorry its so short I just don't have the time to finish it, and if I try to force it it'll sound really horribly bad, like the first chapter so bear with me if they are slightly shorter? Alright? Don't forget to review.. Guess what happens next chappy? Oooh yes.. Uh huh uh huh and that's the way they like it… whoosh.. Gone to far.. Its coming out soon I just have to write it then perfect it. Review it'll make it come faster I promise… lol have fun


	6. Chapter 6

****

Beneath the cold Stone walls

__

Disclaimer- Hey guys sorry 'bout the shortness of the last chappy not only was I dead tired I was wasted, but short and sweet. Just think that dynamite comes in small packages to. So anyways im just a bit tired, and my friend is going to help me twist up this niiiice kinky chapter for all you faithful reviewers- its not decisive to the story so if your easily grossed out skip this chapter, Im going to do a double update so. Read on.

****

Chapter 6- Twisted Apples

Hermione had fallen asleep a few minutes later, her sobs diminishing to almost nothing. Severus sighed contentedly, and began stoking her hair. Severus fell asleep a few minutes later. For the first time in months he slept for a full night with no dreams haunting him. He figured it had to be Hermione's presence.

Hermione woke as the sun was rising, with her head on Severus' lap. Something hard was pressing against the nape of her neck. She sat up quickly, and looked around recalling the events of the previous night. She stood up and stretched happily. Her worries seemed to have vanished, but were now flooding back to her. She sat on the floor and stuck her head in the fireplace after throwing floo powder in it. She asked the house elves for a large bar of chocolate, and some coffee. She sat back and rested her head against the sofa.

Severus seemed to notice the lack of weight on his abdomen and woke up. Without looking around he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and kicked Hermione in the face.

"What the hell, oh good morning luv. Sorry about hitting you…"

Hermione smirked, "No Problem Sevvie."

Severus smiled, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Im not sure I like you saying that."

Severus looked shocked. Then he looked like his puppy had just died. Then he looked angry. "Fine then, I'll leave you alone, I don't love you." and he stormed out of the room.

Hermione thought to herself _I can't believe he didn't try to show me, so much for my brilliant seduction… oh well my chocolate is here I'll just have to try again later._

After Hermione had devoured her chocolate she went to find Severus. However instead of taking the long way she simply flooed The house elves, who seemed to know about as much of the goings on at Hogwarts than Dumbledore used to.

"He is in the staff room Ms." said a timid house elf, and Hermione thanked it. She still wasn't very good at telling if the House elves were male or female.

Hermione walked to her chambers and quickly got dressed, in Magenta robes with a very , very plunging V-neck, and navy trim. She flooed up to the Staff room to find Severus in there alone.

"What are you doing here alone Severus, don't you find it. I don't know.. A bit awkward?"

"No I don't Ms. Granger. Now if you'll excuse me I think I shall take a walk around the grounds to clear my mind. Good day."

Hermione frowned, " I think I'll do the same, Headmaster."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks, but continued walking soon after. "Why on earth would you want to walk with me, the one you Don't Love?"

Hermione slapped him across the back of the head "You bloody bastard, who ever said I didn't love you, you cold hearted, small dicked, cock sucking, ASSHOLE!"

Severus stopped dead in his tracks, "When the fuck did you see my dick you whore.!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at him threateningly. "I am not a whore, you, oh god there's nothing I can say other than you Mother fucking, Slut."

Severus raised his hand to hit her and Hermione grabbed it, "You are a bastard Severus Snape and I can't believe I ever thought I would shag you!"

Severus looked taken aback "You, of all people the one person who admitted to my face that you didn't love me were thinking of shagging me?"

"I never bloody said I didn't love you, I said I didn't feel comfortable with you saying that you loved me, when for so long you acted as if you hated me!"

Severus looked sad. "oh". and he stormed out of the castle.

Hermione followed him, and grabbed his left forearm. Severus winced.

"Does it still hurt after all these years?"

"why else would I wince?"

"I don't know. So does this hurt?" She asked as she poked him.

"You hag. Why the hell would you do that?" He asked clutching his arm.

"So I could leave you defenceless while I did this." She said leaning up to kiss him. Severus smiled and leaned over, to kiss her back. Hermione deepened the kiss by adding tongue and pushing his face further into hers.

Severus broke away and whispered " Lets not do this here where anyone can find us."

Hermione looked disappointed. But muttered "fine"

Severus lifted her up bridal style and ran to the nearest fireplace and flooed to his chambers. He set her down on the chocolate brown bedspread and, she wriggled under the covers. Severus looked disgruntled, but when she tossed her robes at him he smiled broadly, and began to remove his robes. Hermione smiled at his visible response, and threw her bra at him. Severus practically jumped into the bed, and ripped the blanket down. Hermione being her modest self instantly raised her arms to her chest.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Severus asked earnestly..

"Im fat."

" No you bloody well aren't and you know it. Now uncover… or else we'll have to put on the handcuffs," Severus said almost casually conjuring up a pair of red fluffy handcuffs, and swung them in circles. Hermione smiled seductively at him… "Oh and what if I don't?"

"well let me show you." He said magically placing the handcuffs on her hands.

She smirked, damn they were behind her back. "What oh master, do I have to do to get you to take off these things?"

"Hmm… let me think… how about you show me how much you want me?"

"Fine, you have to remove your boxers though, because I can't. seeing as im in this.. Predicament."

Severus willingly obliged and sat on his knees. Hermione crawled forward on his knees to him, and began to gently suck upon him. Severus groaned inwardly and Hermione could taste the pre- cum in her mouth. She gently licked the tip of its head, and he twitched. He came quickly after that, and flowed onto the duvet cover. Which made Hermione scream "You TAINTED THE CHOCOLATE!"

Severus looked at her and said "What the hell?"

"I have a small… okay rather large fetish for Chocolate." and she blushed..

"Oh really now, will you excuse me for a minute?"

Hermione nodded confused, she may not have been a virgin but she had never had it this kinky before.

Severus returned a few moments later, and was covered from head to toe in chocolate.

Severus removed the handcuffs, and lay on his back, " Have fun.. Its Honeydukes." Hermione smirked and asked "was it to hot for you luv?" as she bent down and started licking the chocolate off of him, gently nibbling where it stuck to his skin. When she had almost finished except for his manly region she thought to herself _now for the large chocolate bar, I wonder if they'll make them for me at Honeydukes, cream filling and all, hopefully they'll use sugar instead of salt._

Hermione finished her thoughts and cleaned him off. However much to her dismay he wasn't up in the least. She pouted, "Can't I get you up baby?"

Severus looked down, "aww crap," he muttered to himself. " I guess we'll just have to wait till later then, we can play some more can't we?"

He grinned suggestively and Hermione nodded.

__

Disclaimer- If you want more review, it'll get better, its not as kinky as its gonna get- talk to you later, I sure am tired.. Hope you enjoyed. I might just write later on. But its 4 in the bloody morning and… I'm getting a headache, so is my friend so we'll talk to you later.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Beneath the cold stone walls

__

Disclaimer- So sorry guys I should've finished writing that chapter.. Didn't happen. Anyways it should continue… might not be as good cos im not perverted right now… but I figured I couldn't make you wait any more.. Enjoy.. Not gonna be graphic so its safe for most readers.. Unless you take implications heavily….

****

Chapter 7- past the fore

Severus rolled off oh Hermione and sighed.

"That my dear was wonderful." and he grinned,

"To bad you couldn't get it up for so long.. However I enjoyed the wait."

Severus chuckled. True he had given her oral sex and then quickly pounded into her with almost no warning but he thought it had been ample.

"was it good enough for you my luv?"

"Yes, however I can still walk, we'll have to work on that. But other than that it was.. Well not perfect…. But it was decent anyways." Hermione giggled at his shocked face.

"Decent?" Severus hinted, and Hermione shook her head, uh huh we really really should get back to working on that potion- it is going to be completely ruined if we don't get to working on it soon."

Severus shrugged, "alright we'll lets be off then." and they walked out the door.

Hermione stepped into her shower a few hours later, after spending a good 20 minutes trying to dissuade Severus from joining her, or at least letting him watch. He almost got her to take a shower in his quarters but his attempts were in vain. Hermione always had and always would stick to her guns, as the muggles put it. Hermione moaned as the piping water hit her skin. After letting it burn her entire body, she stepped out to find Severus waiting for her in her room. He looked at the robe clad Hermione and then the bed, and back and forth. Hermione shook her head. She sat down beside him and he pulled her onto her lap. "See but its up now." And she chuckled.

"That maybe so, but we are moving way to fast, what will the students say?"

"Damn the students, we can ignore them."

Hermione raised and eyebrow- "I think not."

Severus looked at her questioningly. "Alright then my love, what do you suggest that we do?"

Hermione looked him square in the eye " We shall take it slow, and work our way up from dating to… well whatever it leads to. However we won't randomly have sex anywhere in the castle. At least not until we are both comfortable.. In all ways."

Severus gave her a look that suggested he would always be comfortable, anywhere and that he felt that they should do what they wanted."

The next morning Hermione woke up with Severus' arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Sure, it was nice to feel all cosy and loved by this man, however Hermione had to pee… Badly. She squirmed her way up slowly until she could reach his face. She blew gently on his nose, causing him to move his arm and swat it with his hand.

Hermione escaped from his arms quickly and giggled. She could hardly believe it worked.

Oh well no time to think about that. She had to pee.

After "relieving" herself, Hermione climbed back into bed. She snuggled under his arm, and fell back asleep.

Severus woke with Hermione lying against his chest and under his arm. He had slept remarkably well considering that all they had done was cuddle. He smiled, at least that little bit of intimacy kept him going. A few minutes later Hermione woke up to see him staring at her. "what, is something wrong?" Hermione asked quickly. Sitting up.

Severus had to move his arm quickly in order to avoid Hermione ripping it off.

"I was just seeing how long it would take you to wake up while being stared at."

"Oh, and did I pass?"

Severus nodded, "only took you a few minutes… about 15."

Hermione gasped, "Why on earth didn't you wake me up?"

Severus shrugged.

Hermione looked at Severus cautiously, "What are you going to do about Dumbledore memorial- I don't think that a funeral would be sufficient."

Severus sighed, "I don't think I should be the one to plan his funeral, I think we should do it together-" He added the last bit at Hermione's downcast face.

Her face lightened a bit, "really?"

Severus nodded.

Hermione snapped out of her daze, "Lets get going then, no slacking.."

Severus chuckled to himself, _so much for the caring more responsible adult, she's just like she was as a student of mine….._Severus shuddered, she was no longer a student, and even if she was at one point, she always was more mature than the rest of them. Oh well he better get going before she had a fit

__

Disclaimer- HOLY CRAP thank you for all the reviews… more than on any chapter- hopefully you'll keep going- if you want a response send your email adress along and I will add you to my Msn or yahoo or whatever on your request talk to you all ( BTW srry its not that kinky or long)


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8- beneath these cold stone walls

__

Disclaimer- see this is what happens when nobody reviews, thanks to all of you who did review, and I hope that I'll see more this time. Anyways I got a few people trying to send me their emails, but fan fiction won't let you so just umm.. Email it to me at my own emaI away from fan fiction or well figure out your own way… give me suggestions on how to make it better. Oh yeah ,and srry the chappy's r sooo short.. Just its hard writing when you only have 10 minutes ont eh computer homework an many other little variables hack new puppy hack hack… enjoy

Severus shot Hermione a demure glance as she was reading over Dumbledores will.

__

Damn shes beautiful, the way the son shines on her back, her hair in loose tendrils around her face, Merlin she's beautiful…. She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you going to sit here watching me or are you going to help?" She asked, and he nodded and began to work hurriedly.

Dammit no motivation.. Its not my fault its all yours.. Help me… need reviews.. Im melting I'll die.. And ten you won't get the longer chapters.. Geez… anyhow.. Srry about that im just unable to write one chapter in multiple sittings. I think im going to revise the earlier chapters and make them longer by about this much (holds arms wide apart)… anyways keep reviewing.. Oh and I need a beta.. Anyone wanna help me? Thanks luvies you all byes


	9. Chapter 9

****

Beneath these cold stone walls- chapter 9

__

Disclaimer- Im back, now im partially over my writers block, thanks to the 3 people that reviewed, the same that always do, thank you ever so much. Anyways now im going to write a longish chapter ( might be a few combined) because I don't ever get much time onto the computer without having to work or do something… so enjoy…. Grr I hate thanksgiving…

__

I can't believe how lucky I am… Severus Thought as he watched Hermione standing at the podium reading one of many eulogies for Albus Dumbledore. "_He stood by us in all that we did, loaning a helping hand and giving us many sherbert lemons"_ She paused and looked at him, giving the group time to chuckle. Severus gave her one of his smiles, that were becoming more frequent. She smiled back and began reading again.

A few minutes later It was Severus' turn, he had planned a long speech, however it was nearing to be 2 and a half hours long so all he said was "Let us remember when he pulled us from the dark, wiped our tears and taught us how to fly, remember ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" and to a massive applause he stepped down from the podium.

"That was wonderful" Hermione whispered in his ear as they waited in line for the open casket. Severus thanked her and clasped her hand tightly within his.

Later that evening Hermione and Severus were sitting in the living room watching the fire burn, and snuggling softly, when Severus stood up, and went in front of Hermione. He went down on one knee, and took her hand in his. He kissed it gently and asked "Will you marry me?" Hermione looked at him closely and carefully as if she were trying to read a book. She looked at him with pity in her eyes and shook her head, Im sorry Severus I can't, I was going to end this relationship tonight." He stood up and looked her in the eyes, " Get out"

Hermione looked at him confused, but didn't move.

"Get Out."

"No." Hermione stated sharply.

"Now, mudblood"

Hermione looked Hurt. She pleaded "Why…?"

Severus glared at her, though she could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"Get out now mudblood whore." And he grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out into the corridor. Hermione collapsed on the floor, but not before hearing a familiar laugh to accompany her in darkness.

__

Disclaimer.. Well its longer than the last chapter.. Not by much.. But just the same.. At least you got your chapter, blame it on my puppy I had a 6 page story.. But it got deleted by my little horror queen… anyways review rate… email me.. Whatever lol… remember the fan fiction ways… of no email.. lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Beneath these Cold Stone Walls**

_Disclaimer, im not sure but I think this might just be the longest chapter… ever. Oh and I'm thinking of starting a new fic.. Don't worry I will continue on with this one.. Just I have a one shot that's been eating through my brain ( don't worry we all know I don't have one of those things..)anyways… enjoy.. And hopefully at least one of your questions will be answered… oh but which one will it be… hmm.. Anyways.. Thanks to you guys that reviewed…but I need more for the next time.. Or it will be an even longer break between chapters :P_

Hermione awoke in her chambers, well more specifically on her bed. She didn't remember getting here, all she remembered was refusing Severus' offer and getting kicked out.. Then all else was black, except that laugh there was something strange in that laugh.

Hermione groaned… such a headache. She got up and went to her bathroom. Hermione ran a bubble bath casting a charm on the bubbles so they would change colors and continue to smell of chocolate. When the tub was full Hermione reclined in it and began to read. She became so relaxed that she dozed off. As she was blinking to refocus her eyes, Hermione looked around… _well that was weird… I never fall asleep during the day. _Hermione got out of the tub and walked over to the mirror. She nearly screamed at what she saw. Her mirror was shattered all into the sink, and as if someone had cut themselves, the fragmented glass was covered in blood and was smeared on the wall saying- _Betrayed are the many you one promised the end of your happiness is drawing in- He Will die… _At reading this Hermione Screamed, and fainted summoning a houself. When the elf saw what appeared to have happened it began to chuckle.. _it is exactly as the master commanded. _

Severus awoke from the grips of an icy dream in which Hermione had dumped him and refused his proposal, and he had struck her. He shook his head that had happened, and it was even worse in reality then it was in his over exaggerated dream.

What on earth would possess her to do such a thing, something must be wrong. Though there was no time to ponder on it the students would be arriving the day after tomorrow and there was much to do. Severus walked into his sitting room, and began to read.

**POTTER DEAD- NEW DARK LORD RISING?**

Harry Potter the boy who lived, or to some the boy who would not bloody die, has been slaughtered in his sleep. His corpse was found this morning in his London Flat, by girlfriend Ginny Weasley. " Why me, First my brother and now Harry, I have nothing" Ginny Told us unable to mask her tears. Potter had recently been put on the chudley cannons and was bringing them to victory. Full story on page 12.

Severus was thoroughly disturbed by this, having taught all three of them. Something strange was going on here. Potter was more paranoid than moody, and Ronald having disappeared.. He would never leave his sister, he loved her to much. Ginny seemed normal being completely distraught from the loss of her brother and now Harry…

Severus sat at his place at the head table, watching the sorting. They had passed through about ¾ of the first years and were onto the G's. His eye was caught by Hermione who quickly looked away.. She had become quite reclusive for the past 2 days and not just to him, but to the entire staff. She was perpetually pale and seemed to be quite scared.

_She's probably just nervous because she's never seen this daughter of hers, that's coming to this school. _Try as he might Severus just couldn't make himself believe that, due to the fact that she wasn't ever fazed in the least by anything like this. A name caught Severus' attention. Granger, Nyx. Her daughter looked nothing like her. A murmur went through the hall. The question asked by all, was it Professor Grangers Daughter? The hall became silent to hear which house the unknown would be at. Surely not Slytherin, Perhaps Gryffindor, maybe even Ravenclaw. No one even considered Hufflepuff. The Hat opened its wide mouth and yelled out a name no one had heard for centuries. Marinus. Severus stared open mouthed. The fifth house it was almost unheard of. No one knew where it was. It was for those that were extremely intelligent but highly dark. Hermione snapped out of her trance when Severus stood up and knocked over his chair. Her thoughts raced, Marinus.. No its not possible.. She was doomed to die now.. that's why the house was almost never used… her daughter.. Dead… well soon anyways.

McGonogall stood up, and walked across the hall to the stage. She took the hat off the confused child's head, and placed it on her own. She had to see why the hat would make such a decision that would ruin the girls life forever.

Everyone's eyes were on the headmaster with the hat on her head. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath, a few seconds later she removed the hat and sat it on the stool.

"Will Professors Snape, and Granger please come to talk to me."

Hermione and Severus both reached the stage at the same time

"What is it Minerva?" Severus asked slightly out of breath, his cheeks flushed.

"Will you continue the sorting Severus, you Hermione, please come with myself and Nyx we have some things we need to discuss, Severus when you are done please join us."

Hermione and Severus both nodded and did as they were told.

In the room adjoining the Great hall where the Triwizard champions had been several years prior were Minerva McGonogall, Hermione Granger, and a rather confused looking 11 year old.

Moments later Severus came into the room with a flourish, "Hermione, Why didn't you remind me she was going to be here?" He asked as he grabbed her arm, "and who or what is her father?"

"I Don't Know Severus, can you please Let go of my arm," and with that Hermione left a very confused looking Headmaster and colleague…


	11. Chapter 11

**Beneath these cold stone walls**

Chapter 11(finally)

_Disclaimer- Still not mine… though I wish it was. And btw im not making any money of this story ( however I will take bribes to boost my.. Motivation.) my subconscious is in here telling me to type that I won't, and I'll send it back…so don't bother_

_Oh right, and thanks for the… 3 reviews on chapter 10 although other than chapter one it is the highest chapter that has been read… so for that I am grateful:D_

Minerva McGonogall _( A/N can't spell her name for some dumb reason blame it on the dyslexia im sure is somewhere in my brain)_ and Severus Snape were standing beside the sorting hat looking like utter nincompoops, when one of the Ravenclaw students stood up and asked the question that was going through everyone's mind "Aren't you going to go after Professor Granger?" Severus shot her an icy glare and she sat down quickly.

"_I'll go Minerva, but I want to take Nyx with me" _Severus whispered, Minerva's eyes widened at that point so that she resembled a deer caught in headlights. She was in shock at his offer to go after her after what had been said, but curtly nodded her head in return.

As Severus ran down the hall he heard Minerva cast _Sonorus _On her voice, and heard her tell the great hall to resume eating in peace, under the punishment of Detention with himself and her. They quieted down immediately, although he could imagine the whispering going on, buzzing louder than usual. He stopped about 100 or so yards away from the great hall, and cast a locating charm on her, it came back to show him that Hermione was located 50 feet or so away in a dark corner. He quietly walked up and found her sitting there, her teeth clenched, her fist held tight with a small dagger being pulled up and down her arm, bleeding profusely, when he looked closer he saw that tears were streaming down her face. As she went to draw another line on her bloody forearm, he stopped and grabbed the wrist holding the dagger. He squeezed her wrist until she cried out and dropped the dagger, then he pulled her into a tight embrace when she collapsed into his arms. As she cried on his shoulders tears were streaming down his face….

A few seconds later, Severus snapped out of it, and lifted Hermione bridal style in his arms, and carried her to his chambers rushing past in all his Snapesetic glory. As they approached Severus' Chambers, A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and followed them into his chambers, unbeknownst to them.

Severus rushed into his washroom, and placed Hermione fully clothed into the bathtub (that he had transfigured from a brick), which he had filled with water, using the "augmenti" spell. As he sat down beside her he grabbed a cloth and ran it under warm water, and began to tediously clean her cuts…

Back in the Great hall, Minerva Sat there with Nyx, who had solemnly decided not to follow Severus, she was just as confused as he was… whoever he was… While the other students were eating she decided to speak with Minerva, that elderly Scottish lady who seemed to be kind.. But made of steel…

She quietly approached the staff table and tapped her on the shoulder, Minerva jumped and looked behind her, as soon as she saw who it was she stood up and lead her by the shoulder to the room where the 4 champions had stood all those years ago…

Minerva began "Nyx, do you know who your parents are?"

Nyx looked at her curiously " Yes, the ones I grew up with, and I don't know why they changed my last name from McDermott to Granger…it makes no sense"

"Nyx, Im afraid that the McDermott's aren't who they appear to be, let me explain…"

2 hours later, Nyx came out of the chamber for the champions, shaking heavily as if she had just come out of the great lake in January. Her eyes were red and puffy after having cried for what seemed like forever.

"Nyx dear," Minerva began gently resting her hand on Nyx's shoulder. Nyx looked up

"Yes professor?" She looked up bleary eyed, she was so tired from crying and the trip everyone else had been in bed for a good hour already.

"We have to get you someplace to stay for tonight until you can go to classes. And you can't abide by school rules and go to some other dorm… The only legal choice.. Would be with professor Granger."

Nyx looked confused, "Is she the brown haired professor that the big nosed one chased after? Isn't she the one that you told me is my mom, or so you think so far?" Nyx asked confused. Her full attention on Minerva.

Minerva Nodded, "Lets get you there so you can get to bed, Im sure Professor Granger can get you some school clothes in the morning, but lets go before it gets to late." Minerva said leading her down the halls into the dungeons

Minerva magically knocked on the door, which she was sure was heavily warded, until Severus came to the door, bloodshot eyes, messy hair he looked as if he had been cry for a long time as well.

"Evening Severus, do you happen to know where Hermione is, we have a proposition for her."

He nodded groggily and pointed to the sofa in front of the fireplace. "I'll get her."

He turned around and gently woke her up "Hey love, wake up you have company."

She smiled in her sleep then groggily shook her head before standing up, dizzy from the blood loss, and walked over to the door, stumbling on the way.

At this point Nyx came out from behind Minerva, and cautiously went to give her new "mother" a hug. That Hermione returned.

"Hermione, Severus, do you mind if Nyx here stays with you? I need to figure out how to get her into her house."

"Not a problem Minerva, in fact she can stay here as long as she likes, is that passable by you and school rules?"

Minerva thought for a second, "Yes, so long as it is alright with Nyx." All 3 looked at Nyx who had sat herself down by the fireplace, and was just looking at her surroundings.

"I think it'll be alright, we'll talk to her tomorrow, g'night Minerva." Severus greeted, as he shut the door. Hermione had sat beside her new found daughter, and was transfiguring her a nightgown out of the floor rug. Severus smiled, Hermione caught his eye and smiled back. Showing Nyx to the washroom, Hermione came back smiling brightly. She stood on her tiptoes up to Severus and lay a chaste kiss on his lips. He leaned down to kiss her deeper, but she shook her head. "Severus, this is going to be quite the journey, and I've been thinking that I don't want to do it alone, and you're the one I love, is the offer still open to marry you?"

Severus Kissed her "Of course it is, it never closed, so does that mean I have to get the ring?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, while he summoned it.

While they were making the sofa into a bed for Nyx, (tomorrow they would conjure a new room) Severus asked- "Why did you say no before."

Hermione laughed " I knew you would ask me that, But I simply didn't think that I or you were ready for the commitment, but I know that we are now so it felt safe and theres no one else I love and I don't think I will ever love anyone else."

Severus smiled and finished tucking in the blankets as Nyx came out of the bathroom.

"Sir, she asked gently, are you my real father?"

Severus looked confused at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Not biologically I'm not but I'll be your step father soon.

Nyx smiled. "That works." and crawled into her bed.

Hermione and Severus whispered quick goodnights as they themselves went to go get ready for bed.

At 2 or 3 in the morning Hermione wasn't sure which, she woke up because someone was tapping on her shoulder, She looked over "Nyx, are you alright?"

"No, I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Then went back to sleep. Nyx curled up against her back… The new beginning for them all.


End file.
